Take Out
by Gabby0214
Summary: Renji's Food Fetish
1. Chapter 1

_**Take Out Chapter One**_

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE: **Take Out** _Chapter 1_  
RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Renji's Food Fetish  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 19.  
BETA BY: Renjifan

Here is my first fic I hope you like it, Gabby

Take Out

Chapter 1

Ichigo was once again startled by Renji appearing out of no where at his window. _How the Hell does he surprise me all the time_?

"Yo Ichigo," he heard coming from Renji.

"What the Hell do you want now?" Ichigo snapped. Renji immediately saw the startled expression upon Ichigo's face and then the look of irritation that followed with the snappy greeting. He knew he got him again. _Man, how I loved it! _

_Damn_, Ichigo thought he's got that smirk again. _He knows he got me!_ Renji proceeded to hop down from the window sill to sit on Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo still a little pissed he was caught, looked over at him and curtly repeated, "I asked you a fucking question! What do you want now?" Renji looked up at him with his lost puppy dog face. It was so pathetic and cute at the same time, and Renji knew he could not resist that look.

Renji whimpered, "I'm hungry, Ichigo. That son ova b…., Urahara wouldn't let me have seconds. I was wondering if you had anything around here for me to eat?"

Ichigo thought for a moment before answering, "Sorry Renji, actually there's not much here. It's the day before Yuzu goes grocery shopping and the kitchen is rather bare. I can't even offer you leftovers 'cause my Dad took out my sisters out for dinner, and I grabbed something on my way home from class" Ichigo had just started his spring semester of college. Renji looked devastated upon hearing that there was not anything to eat.

Ichigo quickly said, "I could order you some take out if you want?" Renji practically threw himself at Ichigo and gave him a big hug. Ichigo laughed while pushing Renji back "Down boy, and I take that is a big yes!"

Ichigo went downstairs to get the menu for the take out place... around the corner smiling to himself thinking; _I have it bad, what a push over_.

Ichigo came back up with the menu gave it to Renji to pick out what he wanted and called in the order. Then he told Renji it would be about 20 minutes and he was going to go take a shower.

Renji asked, "Do you needed any help in the shower?"

Ichigo replied, "No, your food will be here soon, but next time no problem."

Ichigo started to slowly undress in front of the red head shinigami just so he could see Renji's eyes fill with arousal. _I can't get enough of that look, the look that said I am his and he could never get enough of me. The look that said he wants me!_

Renji watched him slowly undress and it was so fucking hot, and he just couldn't stand by and just watch him. He had to taste him, touch him, or he was going to exploded. He knew Ichigo was teasing the hell out of him and it made his cock so damn hard.

He stood up and tackled Ichigo to the floor. His hands quickly stripping Ichigo of the rest of his clothing. His mouth started suckling on his chest, licking his way down to the Ichigo's bell button. Renji's warm, moist tongue circling the rim and then slowly dipping into the small crevice. While holding down Ichigo's shoulder, he slowly caressed the outside of Ichigo's body. Ichigo just laid there and enjoyed Renji ravishing him, but he reluctantly started to pull away from Renji knowing there was... not enough time for this right now, since the food would be here soon. He softly kissed Renji's lips and said, "Sorry, there will be time for that later. "

Ichigo stood up and went to his desk. He got out an envelope wrote on it to leave the food at the door since Renji was in his shinigami form. He walked back grabbed some money from his pants that were lying in heap on the floor next to the now sitting, turned on and pouting red head, and placed it into the envelope. He knew it was more than enough to pay for what he had ordered for Renji's food. He handed it to Renji and told him to tape it to the front door remarking that the tape was in the top drawer of his desk. He finally made his way to the shower and escaped from the penetrating heat of Renji's lustful gaze. Ichigo turned on the water and adjusted the knobs to get the right temperature. He got in hoping the shower would release some of the sexual tension cause by his own friskiness.

Ichigo had been looking forward to this shower all day. It had been one of the days when you just want a moment of peace. To be able to escape from all the chaos and stand there with the hot water running down your body, letting your thoughts drift away and focus on the feeling of being warm. After his relaxing and most needed shower, he returned to his room to find Renji sitting on his floor setting out his cartons of take out.

Renji looked up to see a nearly naked Ichigo with a towel loosely wrap around his waist. His eyes could not help but follow the beads of water that was dripping from Ichigo' s still damp hair making slick trails of moisture over his shoulders and down his muscular chest. They continued their journey down his chisel abs disappearing into the loose fitting towel. Suddenly he had another craving besides the food, but which one should he quench. _Ichigo/ Food or Food/ Ichigo_? Then it hit him, _why do I have to choose_? He could have them both at the same time!

Ichigo gazed down at Renji wondering what was wrong, with a dumbfounded look. And then all of a sudden a huge, goofy grin stretched out across Renji's face. _Oh, SHIT!_ Ichigo thought _this can't be good_.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE: **Take Out** _Chapter 1_  
RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Renji's Food Fetish  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 19.

Chapter 2

Renji was ecstatic over his idea, and he was beaming. Now, how could he convince Ichigo to go along with it? _Should I just ask him? Should I play the pathetic card again? Should I try to seduce him in to it? _He had to think fast because Ichigo was becoming suspicious. Maybe being straight forward with him would be the best way with a little seduction thrown in for good measure. _Hey, it would not hurt. Would it?_ But He had to tread lightly; he did not want to freak him out or nothin.

Renji stood up and made his way over to stand right in front of Ichigo. Reached up and lightly stroked a gentle caress from Ichigo's jaw to his chin, gently pushing his head to the side so he could get a better pathway to Ichigo's throat. He bent his head down and kissed the side of Ichigo's throat until he reached his ear and started to nibbled. He heard Ichigo take in a sudden gasp of breathe. "Mmm, he sighed, ya taste good Ichi. " He moved his head back so he could look straight into Ichigo chocolate colored eyes, "Did ya enjoy your shower?"

"Ya, it was nice," murmured Ichigo. _Silently thinking what the hell is he up to_?

"Good, I' m glad. Ya, look more relaxed. You seemed a little stressed earlier, Ichi. By the way, I was wondering if ya have anything for me to change into. Like some sweats or something I would like to get more comfortable."

"Ah sure, hold on a sec.", Ichigo turned walked over to the closet and took out two pairs of pants. Handing Renji a pair. He dropped his towel, and was about to put on the pair he grabbed for himself.

Renji, "Umm Ichi, you won't need them don't bother puttin them on. " Then Renji started to undress, and changed into the pair Ichigo had given him.

Ichigo just stood there thinking, _What the hell?_

After Renji was changed he walked over to Ichigo and said seductively, "I still haven't eaten, Ichi, and I'm starving."

Ichigo eyes widened with confusion. He knew he would regret this, but he had to ask. "What are you up to, Ren?"

"Well," replied Renji with a sly smile, "I was hoping ya wouldn't mind helping me out."

"Huh, you need to be a bit more specific." Ichigo stated.

"Uhhh, Ichi, I was wondering if you would mind if I ate my dinner off of ya?" biting in his lower lip. Renji's eyes filled with arousal taking in Ichigo's delectable naked body.

Ichigo's heart started to pound faster seeing the desire flare in Renji's eyes, blood rushed straight to his groin. Renji picked up the towel that Ichigo had discarded a few moments earlier, and spread it out on the floor and motioned for Ichigo to come on over. He took Ichigo by the hand, "Just lay down right here." in raspy voice.

Ichigo shook his head and chuckled, "Why not."

He lay down on his stomach resting his chin in his hands so he could observe the red heads actions. Renji went about gathering his take out food and then looked down at his appetizing palette.

Renji started placing part of his meal on to Ichigo's back. He went slowly, carefully arranging the food. It was like he was creating his own masterpiece. After he was done Renji stepped back eyeing his creation and remarked, "Now, that's truly a beautiful site." He knelt down on his knees and reached over to get his container of soy sauce and chops sticks.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder snickering, "Ren, ya better be careful were you stick those."

Renji just lifted one of his tattooed eye brows and replied, "Don't go an' give me any ideas", and pinched Ichigo's ass cheek with the chop sticks.

Ichigo shook his head laughing and laid down resting on his arms letting Renji have his fun. Renji started to place his soy sauce container on the curve of Ichigo's lower back, right where Ichigo's tight ass started to curve upwards. He loved the two dimples that were formed there, and he couldn't resist leaning forward and gently placing soft kisses on them. God, he's so damn delectable, Renji said to himself.

He placed his container down, and Renji stretched out his legs to lie on his stomach. He bent his head and slowly licked up Ichigo's side. When he reached Ichigo's tapered waist, Renji sucked in Ichigo's flesh in between his teeth and nipped it tenderly. Renji loved hearing Ichigo's groans and sighs. Leisurely, he made his way up Ichigo's side. Inching his way with slow tantalizing licks, tender bites and gentle, soft kisses until he reached Ichigo's exposed neck. Renji rolled his tongue up his neck then bite down grasping the tender meat between his teeth. Ichigo let out a strangled cry. Renji release the hold grinning when he saw the impression of his teeth that mired Ichigo's blushed skin.

It was time for Renji to appease his other appetite, so he scooted back over and started his other meal. Renji loved that fact Ichigo was willing to go along with his fantasy. He was afraid that Ichigo would think he was some kind of pervert or something.

At first he was just using his chop sticks, but soon moved to using his fingers. Renji needed to utilize all of his senses. He already had the visual, the aroma, the taste, the sound of his lover's soft sighs, now he needed the touch. Every time he picked up another piece of food he would gently brush his fingertips along Ichigo's soft skin. He enjoyed feeling the shiver that would run down Ichigo's body.

Renji felt so fulfilled, all his senses spiraling through him, into him, around him. He was wrapped in complete pleasure. He had to show Ichigo what this meant to him. Renji moved from his sitting position and laid parallel to Ichigo. He leaned his head towards Ichigo's ear and whispered, "_Ichigo_…" Ichigo turned his head towards Renji voice. Their gazes locked, and Renji kissed him. A long, sensuous kiss that left them both breathless, Renji pulled his lips away from Ichigo's. He lightly grazed them over Ichigo's cheek softly saying, "I love you, Ichigo."

Renji sat up leaning over Ichigo's back. His hand went to the back of his neck and lightly messaged the nape of his neck. His hand tenderly stoked down Ichigo's spine until he reached the soy sauce container. He heard Ichigo actually whimper from the sensation. Renji picked up the container to remove it, but his hand was slightly shaking and some of the sauce spilled. He bent over and licked the spilled substance from Ichigo's skin. His tongue continued down into slit of Ichigo's ass. Renji's hands grasped his ass cheeks separating them and followed down the ravine until he reached the soft rim. Renji's tongue circled around and plunged into the orifice.

Ichigo cried out, "Oh God!"

Renji lifted his head, "Liked that, huh?"

"God, Yes!" Ichigo gasped.

Renji reached over and grabbed another container of his take out and the discarded chop sticks.

"Ichi", Renji said, "It's time for the second course."

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE: **Take Out** _Chapter 3_  
RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Renji's Food Fetish  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 19.  
COMMUNITY DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. 

Chapter 3

"Ichi", Renji said, "It's time for the second course. Could ya roll over, please?" He asked as he wet his lips.

Renji moved back to give him room, and placed his chopsticks in the container Renji held in his other hand. Ichigo rolled over exposing how turned on he was. His cock was throbbing in anticipation. It actually jerked when he peered into Renji's hungry stare. Renji was thrilled to see Ichigo was enjoying his self and he thought,_ how'd I get so lucky! _Renji wrapped his free hand around Ichigo's quivering cock causing Ichigo to hiss in pleasure. He dipped his head down and glided his soft tongue from the base of Ichigo's dick to the tip, rolling it around the engorged head. In one quick movement, Renji took all of him deep down his throat.

Ichigo screamed, "GOD! Rrrenjii! "

His eyes fluttered close. Ichigo tried to grab hold of anything, something solid to bring his reeling body back down to earth, Renji's moist, hot mouth driving him crazy.

Renji lifted his mouth off of Ichigo, and smirked. _Now_, he thought, _I think he is ready for the second course_.

"You're such a cock tease, Renji" uttered Ichigo in disappointment.

Renji just grinned at him and started to empty the contents if his take out on to Ichigo's exposed flesh. He placed his warm Udon noodles below Ichigo's navel. Ichigo squirmed when he felt the warmth on his lower stomach, his body enjoying the weird sensation.

Renji separated Ichigo's thighs and lay down between them bracing on his elbows. His face was directly over Ichigo's erection, his mouth so close to the temptation. His warm breathe gently brushed over Ichigo swollen member making it jerk in response. Ichigo began to squirm for a whole different reason.

Ichigo moaned, "You're killing me, Renji."

Renji smirked, "I haven't even gotten started, yet," and went back to his tormenting.

Scooting a little more forward causing Ichigo's thighs to part farther, Renji bent his head down and slurped one of the Udon noodles into his mouth slowly. He wanted Ichigo to feel the warm, slick noodle slide over his skin. Renji's eyes shuttered when he heard the soft sighs coming from his lover. He lapped at the chicken sauce that the noodles were bathed in. Tongue gliding over Ichigo's over sensitive flesh. Renji delight in the taste of the sauce tinged with the essence of Ichigo. He continued his delicious torture until he slurped the last noodle and licked the last drop of sauce off Ichigo's overly sensitive skin. Ichigo was writhing underneath him. Ichigo body was drenched in passion. Ichigo couldn't believe how erotic this was. He was on fire.

Renji moved away from Ichigo and stood. He gazed down at Ichigo's passion wrenched body. Ichigo eyes were drawn closed, his breathing was rasped. He had a light sheen coated over his body from perspiration. His hands were clutching the towel that was underneath him. _Damn, he looks so fuckin amazing_, Renji grasped. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful scene before him, and Renji started to look around the left over take out containers as if he had missed place something, thinking _I need to lighten the mood a little. I don't want this to end any time soon. _

Ichigo managed to raise his head slightly off the ground to see what Renji was up to? He then sat up on his elbows to get a better angle to see. He saw Renji searching and asked, "What's the matter?"

Renji remarked, "Ahh, it's nothin. They seemed to have forgotten to bring my egg roll."

"Well, that's nota big of a deal is it?" answered Ichigo.

"Nah, not really," answered Renji still looking around for his missing Egg Roll. Renji looked over at Ichigo, and a frown crept across his face. His attention moved to Ichigo face, he stared down accusingly at him.

Ichigo exclaimed, "What! I didn't take the damn thing!"

Renji pointed at Ichigo lower waist and indignantly replied, "Well, what the hell is that, then?"

Ichigo looked down to see where Renji was indicating, and burst into laughter. Gasping for breathe and trying to say in a non-cracked voice, "Idiot, _THAT'S_ not an Egg Roll." He looked back at Renji.

Renji stood there with a huge grin spread from ear to ear, and in a steady tone replied,

"Well, of course it is, it's _my_ Egg Roll!" raising an eye brow.

Ichigo could see him trying desperately to hold back his own laughter.

Ichigo just fell back chuckling, and flung his arm over his eyes. "That's bad, Renji. Really, really bad!"

"Oh Ichi, it's not bad, it can beReally Good!" implied Renji as he knelt down next to Ichigo's side and rip the packet of sweet and sour sauce he had picked up.

He drizzled the orangish sauce on to Ichigo's still prevalent hard cock. Renji bent forward and licked a trail of the sweet and sour sauce from the erection'

"Mmmm, I love the way ya taste, Ichi" he said hoarsely.

"Ohhh, don't stop" moaned Ichigo, "Pleasse don't Stoppp!"

"Hmmm, see like I said, "It can beReally Good!" Renji replied.

Renji continued his tasting of Ichigo with slight strokes of his tongue, sliding up and down Ichigo's cock, circling his tip. He lightly sucked in the head and glided his tongue around one way and then back in reverse. Renji lightly grasped the base of his of his dick, and tenderly stroked. Ichigo's hips followed the movement of Renji's hand, and his head thrashed from side to side. Ichigo was being tormented by the sweet, excruciating pleasure. He couldn't catch his breathe. Renji once again engulfed the full shaft all the way down his throat. Ichigo's body thrashed off the floor.

"FUCK!" Screamed Ichigo.

Renji mouth moved up and down over and over, teeth scraping, tongue swirling, until Ichigo was panting, "I'mmm so close. So fucking cloose! Too much, I'm gonna tooo, RENJI! "

Ichigo felt his release explode into Renji's mouth. Renji swallowed all of it feeling the hot jet flow down his throat. He slowly pulled away with a soft, last lick to the tip which made Ichigo let out another soft moan. Ichigo looked up at his lover and watched his tongue slide over his lips relishing the taste of him.

"So, how do I taste, Ren?" Ichigo shyly inquired.

"Delectable, there's nothin better than Berries and Cream for dessert!" Renji smiled down at him.

Ichigo laid his head back down and basking in satisfaction. He felt Renji startle him and rest his head on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo reached over and pulled at Renji's hair tie until his hair flowed down over his sensitive skin. He ran his fingers through the soft tresses. A soft sigh escaped Renji's lips as Ichigo played in his hair.

Renji's fingers skimmed over Ichigo's arm, and murmured into his chest, "That was scrumptious. But I'm still not full, yet. Would ya mind taking care of that for me?"

When Ichigo did not respond to him, Renji lifted off of Ichigo's chest and leaned forward. ""Ichigo, I umm…" his words lost by Ichigo kiss. Ichigo thrust his tongue into Renji's parted lips and their tongues twisted and twirled around each other, losing both of them in the heated embrace. Ichigo pulled the red head forward to deepen the kiss. Using his hips he rolled them over. Once he was on top, he broke the kiss and quickly took care of removing the shinigami's pants. He threw them across the room, hearing them fall with a soft thud. He looked down at Renji with lust in his eyes.

"What's this about ya not being full, huh? Are you saying I didn't satisfy ya?" Ichigo grunted.

"No, I didn't mean ya...oh, god Ichi … I ohh ..." Renji panted as Ichigo grabbed is hard cock and started pumping it vigorously.

Ichigo bent forward ran his tongue around Renji's nipple. He sucked it in between his teeth pulled on it lightly biting before releasing it. Renji groaned in response. Ichigo's hips began to grind in time with his hand. His soft dick stirred back to life with the frantic rhythm.

"Ichigo, I can't take it! GOD YA FEEL SO GOOD, I need ya, please, God, please FUCK me!" Renji roared.

"I think ya can take a little more, Ren. Can't cha?" Ichigo sneered as he clenched Renji's hair in his fist and pulled his head to the side. Ichigo roughly bit down on Renji's exposed throat. Renji screamed out in pleasure and pain, and looked up at his devourer, their eyes locking.

His lost his breathe when he saw the heat in those melted chocolate orbs. After catching his breathe, he cried, "Damn Ichi, make me full!"

In response, Ichigo stilled his hips causing Renji to whimper in frustration. He sat back on his feet, and stood. He slowly walked over to his bed reached under the pillow, and grabbed the lubricant. Ichigo turned around to face the panting Renji, whose eyes ranked over his body. He flipped the top of the bottle and poured some of the slick substance into the palm of his hand. Ichigo reached down and grasped his cock. Renji's eyes followed every movement as a groan escaped from his lips. Ichigo began to pump his hand. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensations, his mouth dropping slightly open in desire. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a hungry stare from Renji.

"Is this what cha want?" He asked as he glanced down at his moving fist.

"God, yesss, I want to feel ya deep inside me." Renji whimpered.

"I want ya to fill me until you can't fit anymore, to bury that large, hard cock inside me!" Renji growled.

"Well, since ya put it that way, sure" Ichigo grinned.

Ichigo made his way back to Renji and demanded, "Up on your knees!"

Renji was more than happy to comply. He quickly got into position with his ass in the air, his forehead to the ground. Ichigo coated his fingers with the wet lube, and insert one into the soft opening. Renji moaned from the penetration. Ichigo slide a second finger in, and started to scissor Renji until he was stretched and ready for him.

Renji pleaded with him, "Please now, Ichigo, I need you… NOW!"

Ichigo coated himself with more of the lubricant, closed the lid and threw it onto the bed. He took his cock and rubbed the tip down Renji's crack.

Renji moaned, "Ohhhh, Ichiii!"

Ichigo moved into position and slowly inserted into Renji's tight entrance, prolonging the exquisite pleasure, his hands holding Renji's hips still.

Finally completely inserted, he grabbed Renji by the hair yanking his head back with one hand, and with the other spanked his ass.

Causing Renji to hollered, "Son ova bitch, Ichi."

Ichigo grunted, "Is this full enough for ya, Ren"

"Yesss, Ichigo, yes!" Renji rasped.

Ichigo released his grip of Renji's hair, and clinched his hands to his hips. Ichigo pulled out and slammed back in melding them together.

Renji cried out, "Oh, FUCK!"

Ichigo rhythmically set the pace as he slide back and forth. He found the spot that made Renji squeal. And over and over again, he thrust over it and into Renji's tight sheath.

He slowed his movements and pulled almost all the way out. With a roll of hips, Ichigo pushed back into him, spiraling Renji as he inserted himself. Renji groaned at the sensation of being literally and figuratively screwed by Ichigo. Ichigo continued screwing Renji until Renji's body started to shudder from passion.

Ichigo lost his rhythm and exclaimed, "Ren, you feel… SO! DAMN! GOOD!"

Losing all control he began to slam harder and harder into Renji. He was reaching his peak as his body slammed, thrust, fucked Renji senseless. His skin stinging as their skin slapped each other in the intense, frantic pace. _So close, so fucking close_, his mind reveled. Biting his lip, drawing blood, holding back his release until his lover reached his. He could tell Renji was almost, almost….

Renji screamed, "Ichigoooo" as he released his seed.

Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer. Hearing Renji cry out his name, feeling Renji's body squeeze him, it was just too much! With one final thrust, his pushed himself as deep as he could go, and a wave of euphoria crashed over him. In a silent scream, he emptied himself into Renji, surrendering both of them complete fulfillment.

Ichigo pulled out of Renji and his body flopped to the floor. He was thoroughly spent, his body tingling with the after shocks. Renji body fell to the side of Ichigo. They both laid there trying to catch their breath and still their racing hearts.

When Renji could speak, he rolled his head towards Ichigo and snickered,"Wow, that's what I call a Feast!"

Ichigo chuckled, "Yummy!"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE: **Take Out Chapter 4**  
RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Boy Sex, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Conclusion of Take Out  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 19.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

**Dedicated to my beta: Vindictivefreak**

_Take Out _

_Chapter Four_

With well used and sedated bodies, Renji and Ichigo took turns trying to clean each other off. They both realized quickly that it was a losing battle. Admitting defeat, which neither one of them liked to do, they headed to the bathroom.

On their way down the hall, Renji turned to Ichigo, and said, "You're a very dirty boy aren't cha?"

Ichigo replied, "Only when you _come_ over and play, Ren!"

The double meaning of the sentence was not lost to Renji, and he chuckled. Renji's mind drifted to the night's activities. He couldn't get over the fact Ichigo agreed to partake in his fantasy, and how Ichigo reacted to his request. _He didn't laugh at me. Well, he laughed, but not at me. He laughed playfully like it was a game. He didn't make me feel like a freak or nothin, he just simply went along with it cause it was something I wanted to do._ _I wonder is there something he might want to do. Would he be willing to trust me, does he trust me enough to say somethin'? I'm gonna have ta ask him. How should I… ah, when we're in bed. He'll be relaxed and will feel safe, and hopefully, if there is anything he wants, he will tell me, right?_

By this time they were already in the bathroom, and Ichigo was adjusting the shower's water temp. He looked over at Renji, wondering to himself, _why's he so quiet. It's not like him. Maybe he was just tired_. So Ichigo put it out of his mind, and stepped into the shower. Renji quickly followed. The warm water washed over them. Ichigo grabbed the soap and lathered his hands, and placed the soap back.

Renji went to reach for the soap, but Ichigo stopped him saying, "Let me take care of you."

Renji turned towards Ichigo smiling, Renji wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight against him, and he leaned his head down and rested it upon Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo rinsed the soap from his hands, and wrapped one arm around Renji's back tightening the embrace. With his other hand, he ran his fingers through the wet, soft strands. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and held each other, not saying a word because words could never express what they were feeling.

Renji lifted his head from Ichigo's shoulder and leaned forward. Ichigo's hand slipped through his hair and came to rest at the nape of his neck. Renji's lips lightly brushed Ichigo's with a feather like caress. Ichigo sighed in contentment and slowly pulled away from the embrace. He once again reached for the soap.

"Renji, turn around," Ichigo voiced.

Renji turned his back to Ichigo and was facing the shower wall. Ichigo lathered his hands and ran them down Renji's slick back. He went slowly; his finger tips glided over every inch of Renji's back tracing his tattoos. Renji moaned in reaction to soft caresses.

"Lift your arms" Ichigo requested.

Renji lifted his arms and placed them above his head, palms to the wall. Ichigo applied more lather, and reached for Renji's wrists. Ichigo's hands coasted down around his arms until he reached Renji's shoulders, then made their way down his sides. His hands came to a still at Renji's waist. Sighing, Renji's head dropped forward, his forehead resting on the tiles. Ichigo applied more soap, and slid his hands father down rubbing the suds over Renji's firm ass, his fingers fanned out to touch as much skin as possible. Ichigo just couldn't resist and squeezed. Making Renji let out a little yelp.

Ichigo moved forward and whispered in his ear, "I just couldn't help myself; your ass is just too cute."

"Didn't hear me complain did ya" Renji sassed.

"Ya, want more?" Ichigo questioned as he squeezed again.

"I can take what ever ya can dish out, Ichi." Renji huskily remarked.

"Really, let's see shall we." Ichigo countering as his hand slid between Renji's ass cheeks.

Renji bit his lower lip to keep his self from making any noise. Ichigo's hand moved over Renji's entrance, sliding back and forth, while his other hand inched its way around Renji's hip. The hand glided closely, softly grazing Renji's arousal, moving to the inner part of his thigh. It stopped right next to Renji's hard, swollen member. Renji softly whimpered in frustration. Ichigo's thumb began to draw small circles onto Renji's sensitive flesh.

While Ichigo's hands were slowly teasing the hell out of Renji, he didn't realize that he was equally teasing himself. His mouth got into the act.

He swept his tongue across the intriguing tattoos on Renji's back, licked and nipped at his skin. Ichigo mind wandered to the first time he saw those tattoos. _He took off his gi after we had sparred against one another. Renji's chest glistened with perspiration, his tattoos a sharp contrast to his toned skin, catching my eye! I couldn't stop myself from staring at them. I was captivated by them; they beckoned me to touch them, to taste them, to find out how far they went down. They intrigued me, no, they consumed me. He consumed me, his spirit, his soul, his smile. I fell hard, drowned by Renji's presence. His body is beautiful, his eyes full of passion and love. I was his from that moment on, Only His. I just thank whatever God gave him to me cause I would be lost without him. I love him so fucking much it's painful. We have come so far, so very far. Renji, you're mine. Mine, my love, mine always and forever._ Ichigo suddenly pulled back, and grabbed Renji around the waist turning him to face him.

"Na…ni?" a startled Renji blurted as he was spun around.

Ichigo moved into him, hand moving to his face and stroking his jaw, his fingers gliding over Renji's lower lip. Ichigo looked up at him, his eyes peered deeply, and they seemed to penetrate Renji's very soul. Renji was left breathless. His mind lost all coherent thought, his lips tried to form words, but all was lost to the overwhelming love that pierced his eyes.

"Renji, I love you," Ichigo whispered as his mouth moved over Renji's lips. "Love you, love yo…" as their lips came together.

Ichigo put everything he felt into that kiss. He wanted Renji to feel his heart, mind, and soul. And he did something he never done before, he let down all his barriers. Reaching out with his reiatsu, he engulfed Renji in it. Renji's reiatsu flared and blended with Ichigo's until they were one. Ichigo's body nudged Renji back until he was against the shower wall never releasing the kiss.

Ichigo grasped Renji's arousal and in a deep husky groan, "I want you inside me, Renji…I need you."

Renji encircled Ichigo's body with his arms, picking him up. Ichigo wrapped his arms and legs around Renji and brought their bodies closer together. Ichigo's and Renji's lips locked against one another, tongues glided, stroked, and twisted with each other in a slow, erotic dance. Their hard members grazed each other and caused each of them to moan. Renji's grabbed Ichigo's legs and draped them over his arms. He pushed Ichigo more against the wall and gently, slowly sheathed himself into the tight hot channel of his lover.

"Ya feel so good," Renji mewed, "so tight, so …"

Their hips moved together in a slow, sensuous rhythm. Moans slipped from their mouths, cries of passion and love expelled into the air, as they came together, body, mind and spirit. Slowly their climax built until it spilled free, and flowed over them in warmth and pleasure. Once they came down from their blissful high, they washed each other off with tender touches and soft caresses. They took pleasure in each other bodies. The water began to turn cold, so Renji shut it off and they proceeded to get out.

Renji and Ichigo took turns drying each other off, and made there way to the bed. Ichigo picked up the lubricant that he had thrown down on the bed earlier, and placed it back underneath the pillows. Renji pulled down the sheet and blanket, and crawled to the side of the bed closest to the window. He reached out his hand to Ichigo. Their hands came together, fingers interlocking. Renji tenderly pulled his lover into his warm embrace. Their arms leisurely encircled one another. They felt the rhythm of each others steady heart beats. Ichigo reached for the covers, and covered their bodies. He snuggled his head under Renji's chin, both men felt complete, they started to drift into sleep.

"Ichi," Renji delicately whispered.

"Umm, nani?" mumbled Ichigo.

"I was wonderin' …?" Renji voice trailed off.

Ichigo lifted his head to view his lover.

"Nani," Ichigo inquired again.

"I was wonderin' if ya had anything you would like for me to do?" pried Renji.

"Huh, Ren." a bewilder Ichigo responded.

"Do ya have any fantasy that, ya know, want met?" he shakily asked.

"Renji, nani…I …ahhh, I'm not … ah…sure," stumbled Ichigo uncomfortably pulling away from Renji, and glanced down embarrassed by the subject.

"It's okay if ya don't want to tell me, I understand, just forget about it." Renji softly spoke.

Ichigo glanced back at Renji and saw the sadness in formed in his eyes, and voiced," No, it's alright I'm just, well, a little embarrassed that's all."

"Nothin' to be embarrassed about." stated Renji. "I want to please ya, I love ya, boke."

Ichigo smiled and leaned forward, and started to whisper into Renji's ear. Renji's eyes went wide, his eyebrows raised at what he heard from the strawberry.

"Really?" he questioned as he pulled back.

"Uh huh," smirked Ichigo.

"Well, we'll just have to see to it won't we?" grinned Renji.

"Sounds good to me." muttered Ichigo as he cuddled into Renji.

Peace, comfort, and trust settled over them as the fell into deep slumber.

More to come in the Sequel **Ichigo's Cravings**


End file.
